Vibration acting on a camera is one of factors that cause an image sensing failure. For example, according the system proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-341577, a camera shake state of the photographer is detected and a lens is accordingly moved to obtain an image free from vibration even when exposure lasts in a long shutter mode.
With the method described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-341577, if one correct exposure image is to be formed from a plurality of blurred images, the size (number of pixels) of the correct exposure image decreases undesirably in accordance with the magnitude of the vibration.